${8} \div {8} = {?}$
If we split ${8}$ circles into $8$ equal rows, how many circles are in each row? ${8}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{1}}$ ${7}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{2}}$ ${6}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{3}}$ ${5}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{4}}$ ${4}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{5}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{6}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{7}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{8}}$ ${8} \div {8} = {1}$